Honto no Jibun
from album Café Buono!' ---- '''Released' October 31, 2007 November 21, 2007 (Single V) Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V Recorded 2007 Length 16:07 Label Pony Canyon Producer Tsunku ---- Buono! Singles Chronology ---- Next: Ren'ai♥Rider 2nd Single (2008)]] Honto no Jibun (ホントのじぶん;'' True Self'') is the title of the first single by the Hello! Project unit Buono!, featuring Suzuki Airi, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Tsugunaga Momoko as the main performers and Yajima Maimi and Okai Chisato as background characters in the song's Promotional Video. "Honto no Jibun" was released on October 31, 2007, in Japan under the Pony Canyon label in two different versions, regular and limited, the latter of which included an additional DVD. The Single V version was released on November 21, 2007. The title song was used as the first ending theme for the Shugo Chara! anime, and "Kokoro no Tamago" was used as the opening theme. The single was also the best-selling Hello! Project Kids single ever, until ℃-ute's Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku in 2012. The single reached #5 on the Oricon charts and charted for twelve weeks, selling 42,035 copies. Tracklist thumb|right|220px|Honto no Jibun (MV) CD #Honto no Jibun #Kokoro no Tamago (こころのたまご; Egg of the Heart) #Honto no Jibun (Instrumental) #Kokoro no Tamago (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Honto no Jibun Dance shot ver. #Buono's Debut Event (August 22, 2007 performance at Odaiba Palette Town) Single V #Honto no Jibun (Music Clip) #Honto no Jibun (Music Clip Making) #Honto no Jibun (Close-up Ver.) #''Shugo Chara!'' (TV Spot) Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Suzuki Airi TV Performances *2007.10.28 Haromoni@ *2007.11.02 MUSIC JAPAN Concert Performances *°C-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with Berryz Koubou tracks *Berryz Koubou & ºC-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with ºC-ute tracks *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! First Live 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ Song Information #Honto no Jobun #*Lyrics: Iwasato Yuho #*Music: Kinoshita Yoshiyuki #*Arrangement, Guitars, and Bass: Nishikawa Susumu #*Synthesizer Programming: Nakayama Nobuhiko #*Keyboards: eji #Kokoro no Tamago #*Lyrics: Kawakami Natsuki #*Music: Muramatsu Tetsuya #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboards: Abe Jun #*Guitar: Suzuki Kenji Trivia *The Dance Shot Ver. of "Kokoro no Tamago" was featured on the Limited Edition DVD of Café Buono! and the DVD Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best. *This is the first single to feature Natsuyaki Miyabi as the center. *As of November 2007, it was best-selling Hello! Project Kids single. But in April 2012, ℃-ute's Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku became the best-selling Hello! Project Kids single. In June 2012, Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku was beaten by BeriKyuu's second single, Chou HAPPY SONG. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 42,035 External Links *Lyrics: Honto no Jibun, Kokoro no Tamago Category:2007 Singles Category:2007 Releases Category:Highest Selling Single Category:Buono! Singles Category:Debut Single Category:Shugo Chara! Themes Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:2007 DVDs Category:Buono! DVDs Category:2007 Single Vs